


Can this town get any weirder?!

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All The Adults Are Human, Alpha Werewolf Archie Andrews, Banshee Jughead Jones, Betty is very nonchalant about everything, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t even write for shit who am I kidding, I can’t write action for shit, Mild Angst, Pls read it makes me Happy, Teen Wolf AU, The Jones Are Irish, They’ve got supernatural blood in em somewhere, This is so stupid but I’m jacked but up on DR. Pepper so here, Vampire Betty Cooper, Watching the past, Werewolf Archie Andrews, Werewolf Reggie Mantle, Witch Veronica Lodge, bc of witchcraft, but the others are bitten, like Archie Andrews Reggie and betty, like jug and Ronnie, listen I love gay reghead but banshees are only female and I wasn’t changing it, thx V, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “So..” FP starts, unsure of how to ask what he just saw.“We have a lot of explaining to do” Betty cuts in





	Can this town get any weirder?!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said in the tags that Reggie was bitten but I changed it to born so he’s kinda like Derek in this

* * *

“What the hell?!” FP yelled, watching these horrible looking monster surrounding them.

”DO WE LOOK LIKE WE KNOW?!” Alice and Fred screamed in union.

Suddnely, they all hear a growl, a wolfs growl.

Archie, jumped out of the bushes, along with Reggie Mantle.

”ARCHIE?! REGGIE! GET OUT OF HERE” Fred screamed for his son, Archie ignored him, in favor of starring at the hideous creature infront of him.

”Archie—“

Fred is cut off by his sons glowing red eyes along with Reggie’s blue glowing eyes.

Suddenly, a shadow appears infront of them. It’s betty, “Elizabeth?! What is going on?!” Alice demand to know.

”we’ll explain later mom, right now we need to get you to safety and let us handle this” Betty pushed the three adults forward.

She ignored her mother sputtering.

they hear more growls from behind them and someone yelling some strange words.

turning back they see Veronica Lodge in a zen formation, while Betty - the one who was just right there with Jughead - Protecting her.

archie, reggie, and Betty were trying their best but not succeeding at Protecting Veronica who was still chanting in the strange words.

”JONES! WE COULD USE YOUR BANSHEE SCREAM HERE!” Reggie yelled while dodging its claws

meeting her fathers eyes she spoke, “I need you all to cover your ears for this”

”jug-“

”trust me dad” Jughead pleaded

FP was reluctant but let go of her.

”WE’RE WAITING!” Reggie shirked

Taking a deep breath she yells

”NOW”

Instantly everyone dodged out of the way before Jughead let out a wail so loud it was breaking every window and light around.

It drove the monster crazy, holding its ears as it sawyed with pain, eventually after Jug had done her banshee scream Veronica was yelling the last words of her spell.

They had all watched it dissolve into nothing

“so..” FP stars, unsure of how to ask what he just saw.

”we have a lot of explaining to do” Betty cuts in.

* * *

 

_’C’mon, it’ll be fun!’ Archie perused his friend into sneaking out into the forest._

_”Archie, there’s a killer on the lose. Of course I don’t want to go exploring in the middle of the night!” Jughead yells at her red headed friend_

_archie pouts._

_-_

_“oh my God!” Jughead runs up to her bleeding friend, who laid on the ground still._

_“Archie?! Archie!” She yelled, shaking her best friend. Archie grumbled and Jughead sighed in relief._

_”are you okay?”_

_”uh yeah? I feel fine!”_

_-_

_“Werewolf?” Archie blanked_

_Jughead nodded_

_”yes, that’s what you are”_

_Archie rolled his eyes_

_”don’t be stupid”_

_-_

_“I’M A WEREWOLF” Archie busted through the door of his bedroom. Where, Jughead was. reading a book._

_”no shit”_

_“FUCK OFF THIS IS SERIOUS”_

_-_

_Jughead woke up, her hands are bound, painfully so. She looks around and notices she’s in the school’s music room._

_”you have no idea what you are do you?” Ms. Grunde voice came through breaking the silence._

_”I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about”_

_Ms. Grunde chuckled, Jughead can hear her grab something behind her. It makes Jughead’s pulse beat faster._

_”You’re Irish am I right?”_

_Jughead doesn’t answer_

_”I suggest answering unless you want your finger nails ripped off”_

_”yes, I’m Irish” Jughead blurts out_

_”You’re grandma was one, grandma Jones.”_

_”What does my family have to do with any of this? They don’t know anything nor do I.” Jughead grits out, her mask of courage is now breaking as the tears of fear stream down her face._

_“Liar, I know Archie is a Werewolf and so is your darling Reggie, and don’t forget the new person to the group. Veronica Lodge, the girl who comes from a long line of witches.”_

_Veronica? A witch? Holy shit how many more supernatural creatures are there here?_

_The female Jones didn’t know she’d said it out loud_

_”hmm it’s a shame you just won’t admit you know what you are-“_

_”I DON’T”_

_”but if you won’t admit you do, then you won’t die as the banshee who knew to much”_

_Ms. grunde leans close up to her ear, Jughead can feel her breath._

_”then you’ll die as the girl who knew to much” Ms. Grude snarls_

_Jughead feels a wire being pulled around her neck, strangling her, Jughead somehow manages to get her hands free._

_“DON’T” Ms. Grunde yells_

_Jughead pulls her fingers through the wire getting it off her neck so she can scream_

_And boy does she scream_

_She lets out a wail, breaking every window around her. She screams until her lungs are burning for air and even after that she keeps screaming._

_She only stops when Reggie Brust through the door, his eyes meet hers and then they lock with grundes. Reggie lets out a snarl and lunges at her, successfully knocking her down and ripping her thoart out._

_-_

_“Jughead What was that?!”_

_Jughead harshly tugs at her hair as she cries_

_”I don’t know okay?! She was talking about my family and how I‘m Irish and that My grandma was a banshee and that I‘m a banshee and all the sudden when she was choking me the urge to scream that has been on my tongue for the last month finally broke and I screamed like a banshee” She yells at them, Archie looks sympathetic while Reggie looks intrigued_

_“Jughead, scream”_

_”I can’t” Her voice cracks_

_”She was right about what you are Jughead now scream”_

_”ITS NOT THAT EASY! ITS LIKE ITS ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO TRIGGER IT OKAY?! THERES NO WHERE FOR IT TO GO!” Her voice cracks and croaks at the end_

_”Jughead, you can. Just trust yourself and let it go.”_

_Jughead feels more wet tears run down her face, she whirls the opposite way and something inside of her_

_clicks_

_before she knows it she’s screaming in the middle of the street inhumanly possible_

_after she’s done Archie speaks_

_“welp, we should probably research banshees_

_-_

_“so let me get this straight” Betty starts_

_She points to Jughead_

_“you’re a born banshee”_

_she points to Archie_

_“You’re a bitten Werewolf”_

_then to Reggie_

_“you’re a BORN Werewolf”_

_and then finally to Veronica_

_”and you’re a born witch”_

_they all nod_

_”damn so I’m the token human”_

_-_

_“Betty?! Oh my god Betty!” Archie shook the cold pale girl._

_”we need to get her to pops, he’ll know what to do.”_

___

_”What ms. Cooper was bit From was a vampire” Pops broke the news carefully_

_“will she be alright?” Veronica asked Worrisome_

_pops nods_

_”it looks like her body is accepting the change, she should be awake by morning”_

_Jughead curls up By reggie In the small booth_

_”we should have Protected her more” She whimpers_

_Reggie kisses her cheek_

_“fate is fate love”_

_-_

_“So... I’m not the token human no more?”_

_”no”_

_”damnit”_

* * *

 

After Veronica pulls away the past, breaking her spell, the adults are quiet.

”Holy shit”

”really? Elizabeth? You’re reaction to being a vampire is damn?”

”how else was I supposed to react?!”

”Wait Archie your eyes were yellow and now they’re red what does that mean?”

”Well-“

”my daughter is a fucking banshee! That’s so fucking cool! But now it makes me feel a little bit bad about telling my mom to shut the fuck up when she said you had the powers of one.”

They all hears a growl and look towards Reggie, Jughead Rolls her eyes. “Oh shut up”

he smiles lovingly at her

”to many questions anyway, You’re daughter was kinda in shock that’s why, red eyes mean you’re the alpha of the pack which I was for a while before I stepped down and gave that position to Archie and FP yeah that was a dick move to nana Jones.” Reggie speeds through all their question.

”Also dad, I’m dating Reggie”

”SON OF A BIT—“

”THATS THE LEAST OF OUT CONCERNS RIGHT NOW FP”

 **FIN**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PIECE OF SHIT AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED


End file.
